


Liquid Courage

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [93]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten and Oghren drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chileancarmenere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/gifts).



“You’re the first non-dwarf I’ve ever seen who doesn’t take the piss at lichen ale,” Oghren commented with a belch, draining his tankard.

“Is that what it is?” Sten muttered, looking disdainfully at the dregs of his beverage. It looked like it was wriggling. “It would be more fitting to call it a test of courage.”


End file.
